In portable motor-driven work apparatus such as chain saws, brushcutters, blowers/suction apparatus or the like, carburetor arrangements are known wherein a carburetor is fixed by means of elastic support elements to a motor housing of the work apparatus. The carburetor and an air filter case attached thereto can vibrate relative to the motor housing. A compensation of heat-caused dimensional fluctuations is also possible.
At low ambient temperatures and corresponding air humidity, an icing of the carburetor can occur during operation of the work apparatus. The air humidity in the intake air flow can lead to the formation of ice within the carburetor within the region of the fuel nozzles. A rough running of the engine or a standstill of the engine are the consequence. To prevent carburetor icing, the arrangement of a warm air channel is known by means of which warmed air is supplied to the carburetor. The cooling air flow of the engine functions as a heat source and this cool air flow has an adequately high temperature after passing over especially the cylinder. A targeted guidance of a warm air flow from the engine to the carburetor is difficult to provide because of the elastic support of the carburetor and the relative movability of the carburetor to the engine housing or to the engine itself because of this elastic support.